Be One With Russia? ｡｡
by WonderfullyPerfect8018
Summary: Russia has recently taken over Prussia, and now Prussia has to live with Russia. But Russia has always been lonely because everybody is afraid of him, but he recently softens up for Prussia. What will happen when Russia confesses his love for Prussia? And what will happen when Germany conquers Prussia? Prussia's OOC. Russia x Prussia & Multiple Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fanfict! I have recently been addicted to Hetalia! SO NOW! NEW FANFICT! YAY! :) (Though i changed Prussia's personality from noisy, and loud to a sweet, but shy side...) ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Prussia's P.O.V)**

"Hey...Prussia," said Russia, turning to me, while we were sitting on the bench outside, drinking hot coffee。

It was sundown, and it was cold outside。A month ago, I was conquered by Russia, and so, I was now living with this smiling, but mysterious boy。

"What is it?" I asked, after taking a sip from my hot coco, and turned to Russia。

"You know what I like about Christmas?" asked Russia, staring up into the sky。

"No, actually. We don't usually celebrate Christmas often," I said, staring into my mug of chocolate, not wanting this conversation to go on any longer。

"I like the cookies that we hand-make, the day before Christmas。 And spending the day with people who enjoy, and then there's the snow。Then it's fun sitting by the fireplace," he said, turning to me, smiling, making me turn away, but it did sound fun-loving。

"Is it fun?" I asked, staring into my mug again, and beginning to get interested in this holiday called "Christmas"。

Russia nodded excitedly。  
"It gives you a warm feeling。It feels nice too, being with people you like," Russia said, noticing that I was still staring into his mug。

"What's wrong, Prussia? Are you okay?" he asked, as I looked up at him, shaking my head。

"I would like to spend Christmas with everybody。It sounds fun. Though, could I spend Christmas with you?" I asked, blushing a bit, hoping that he wouldn't reject me like the other times he has to me and to others。

"Really?! That would so great。I'm sure you'll get along with everyone。Though you'll have to watch out for France。He's a airhead, and is willing to do almost anything," he said, smiling。I wasn't sure if I should be happy or scared。I've met a few times with France, but was he really scary?

Scary as Germany? Because I was taken over by Germany before…

Just the thought of it is impossible!

"Prussia。Could you get me some more hot chocolate?" he asked me, shoving the mug into my face hard, leaving a bruise on my face。

"Watch where your shove that mug!" I yelled at him, waving the mugs in the air as I yelled。

"Please...," begged Russia, like a little child would beg his mom for candy。

I stared at him oddly, because he would never look at anyone like that。It was cute actually, when he's not trying to kill you。

"If you do it, I'll reward you with a kiss!" he begged again。

"No thank you," I said, shoving the mug back into his lap。That would be his chance to kill me for not doing it the first time。

"Your no fun. I'll do it myself。 Would you like some?" he asked me, walking to the door, but turned back around to face。

"Please!" I said, waving my mug in the air excitedly。

"Well too bad。My hands are full," he said, smiling at the end, and walking into the house。

I stared at the door, shockingly。

"Then why did you ask?" I yelled, staring into the empty cup。

"He's an idiot," I said under my breath。

I laid down on the stone bench, staring up into the star filled sky。

It's pretty, I thought, looking at the many colored stars。

And slowly I noticed that the sky was filling with more white stars。

"Snow..?" I said, as it slowly made its way to the ground, opening my hand, as snow landed on it。

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard Russia's voice, and looking over at him, and sitting quickly up。

"Yeah. It snows in Prussia, but it's not as beautiful as here," I said, as he made his way over to me, and sat down next me, staring up into the sky。

"It's nice to spend nights like this with the people you enjoy," he said, as I looked shockingly at him。

"Eh?" I said, as he turned to me。

"Yeah, I enjoy your company。Though I'm not one to be friendly to others。So I am very lonely。But your really someone that I can relate to," he said, smiling at me。

But something changed now。The smile was different now。

It was warm。It was kind。

It was much different from his "I'm annoyed, I'm gonna kill you" smile。

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, as he looked relaxed and stared back up at the snow falling sky。

"I do。Though I'm not really "friends" with everyone。I'm more of a loner, though I have to talk to them or my boss will kill me," he said, taking a sip of coffee from his mug。

I looked up too。The snow was falling much heavier now, and it began getting colder and colder。

Even though I had a coat on, I could feel as if I didn't have my cost on。  
I began shivering now, from the drifting snowflakes。

I really hate the cold。Why couldn't I live west?

"Prussia? Are you alright?" he asked me seriously。

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit cold," I said, giving him a reassuring smile。

The next thing I knew was that Russia slowly rested his hand on top of mine。

I jumped at the touch of his hand touching mine。

"Are you cold? Your face is red," he informed me。

Yes I was cold, and my face was red because you had your hand on mine!

"Just a little bit," I said, trying to keep calm, because if I moved my hand, I would probably be killed at this moment by elephants he owns maybe or maybe worse...because you don't know what's gonna happen when your around Russia。

"Here, you can use my scarf," he said, looking sadly at me, and unwrapping his scarf from around his neck。

"You d-don't have to," I implied, because no one touched his scarf。 No one asked for his scarf。 Someone looked at his scarf。He gave his scarf to no one。Or he will kill you。

"It's fine。I told you, Prussia, your the only true friend I have。Please accept it," he said, smiling at me again, and wrapped the scarf around my neck。

I'm just glad that he took his hand off mine。

"Hey。Do you wanna make snow angels?" I heard somone's voice say。

"Lithuania?" I heard Russia said, making me turn to face Lithuania。

"No thank you. Prussia and I are already busy," Russia said cocky, making me pull on his jacket。

"Hey, don't you think that was mean?" I asked, seeing Lithuania's face looked gloomy。

"No. Their just my subordinates。 They're not any value to me," he said to me, as Lithuania heard, and looked sadly at Russia now。

"Stop right there! What did you do to Lithuania, Russia?" we suddenly heard Poland's voice yelling above everybody's else。

"I did nothing. Lithuania overracted. I was busy with Prussia anyway," he said, though I looked at him concerned。

"Look, Russia! Be nicer to Lithuania or you'll regret it! Come on Lithuania。Russia's never been nice anyway," said Poland, taking Lithuania's hand and led him and himself back inside。

I guess Poland was visiting Lithuania today or something。

Russia tapped my head。

"What?" I asked, as he stared at my hair。

"Your hair is white. You look like an old man。It's funny," he laughed, since the snow continued to fall down, and my hair was white。

Well, my hair was silver, so I already had white hair。

"I'm not an old man!" I argued though。

"You're a cute old man," he said, as poked my cheek。

I looked at him stubbornly。

"I'm not an old man. Your older than me," I said quietly, as Russia looked at me surprisingly。

"Not by much," he said, still brushing off snow from my hair。You look like an old man too!" I pointed out, as he felt his head, and looked surprised。

"Looks like we grew old together," he said, shaking the snow off his head, making me laugh. Though we were nowhere near old。

"Aacoo!" I sneezed suddenly. "Bless you," said Russia, smiling, and then standing up, and turning to face me。

"Let's go inside before you get a cold," he said, holding out his hand in front of me。

"Oh, alright," I gave in, and slowly grabbed his hand, as we led into his home。

A fire was already started in the den by Latvia, who looked like he fell asleep on the love seat。

I quickly hung my coat on the hook。

"Here's your scarf back. Thank you for letting me use it," I said, folding the scarf up, and handing it to him。

"You really needed it though," he said, smiling as we made our way to the my room。

"I suggest that you should get out of these wet clothes, and dry off a bit," he said, beginning to unbutton my shirt for me, but I quickly turned away。

"It's okay, Russia, you don't have to do that。I can undress by myself," I said, blushing brightly, and beginning to push him out of the room。

"Achoo!" I sneezed again, as I closed the door。

Damn, I hate sneezing。

But now I felt wet all over. It was disgusting。

I quickly removed my wet clothing, and laid them on the bed to hang up later。

I hurried into my pajamas, as I sneezed again。

"God. Damn it," I said, opening my door, and walking to the den where Russia was sitting reading a book, while sitting on Latvia...

Latvia looked ghostly at me, and looked like he couldn't breathe。

"Prussia-san. Help me...please," he barely said, gasping for air。"Russia-san. Please get off Latvia-san," I begged, but Russia looked under him。

"Latvia, how'd you get under me?" he asked confused, and got off of Latvia。

"Y-You sat on–" but Estonia covered Latvia's mouth before he could say any more。

"He won't do that again, Russia-san," said Estonia, taking himself and Latvia out the room。

"No wonder I'm so small," said Latvia to himself before they left the room, but I heard clearly。

"Russia. Please stop sitting on other people," I said, as I sneezed again。

"I'm sorry. I'll apologize later to Latvia. Here," said Russia, removing the blanket on the back of the love seat, and putting over my shoulders, and was to the kitchen before I said something to him。

"Why do you care only for me, Russia?" I asked, sitting down in front of the fire on the floor, waiting for his answer。

I felt him wrap his arms around my neck from behind me。

"Your just so adorable," he whispered into my ear。

I felt my face getting red, "Give me a real reason。"

"Because," he paused, "I love you"

I felt myself froze from the words. Russia...are you for real? You've never said to another person before。

"If you hate me right now, go ahead and tell me now," he said, let removing his arms from my neck。

"I...don't hate you, Russia," I said, turning to him, seeing his shocked face。

"You were just never the the person to express your feelings, so I was a little surprised by your affection. Though I love you too" I told him, smiling affectionally, as my face was turning red。

He pulled me closer to him, as I was now in his embrace, resting my head against his chest。

"Why me suddenly?" I asked him dearly。

"Y-You were the one that really knew me。I would never be angered at you for anything, even if you did do mistakes here and there。So I don't want to let you go, and I now realized that I love you deaarly," he said, as the fire blazed on behind me, crackling and snapping every second。

"Will you stay with me?" he asked me, as I looked up at him。

"Of course I will. As you said, we'll grow old together," I said, cheerfully, and wrapping the blanket around him as well。

Maybe I was in love with Russia this whole time, and maybe I never knew it。。。

We both moved to the other love seat which was to the fire as well。

Russia laid his back against the arm of the love seat, while I laid across his chest, almost on top of him。

We spent the next few hours like this。  
"Russia. I know want you mean," I said, looking at him, smiling gently。

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at me in confusion。

"About how you said that it was nice spending time with the people who like。I like the feeling of it," I said, resting back into his chest, pulling the blanket is a little more。

"It's nice, isn't it?" he asked me, as I slowly drifted off to sleep hoping I wake up to this in the morning...

* * *

**I'm hoping to add another chapter soon. Because i really hate One-shots, and i like to read a full story. So another chapter will be up soon~desu! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't posted lately. I've been getting ready for school lately, and I've been busy with my other story. Please enjoy this chapter for the time being. I will post soon. **

* * *

**(Prussia's P.O.V)**

I woke up to yelling outside the house, though I noticed that Russia wasn't under me anymore.

"Oi! Russia! Open up! I know you're in there," I heard outside the front door.

I was still half awake but suddenly I felt Russia's hand touch my cheek, making me look up, where he was standing at the end of the loveseat.

"..I'm so sorry. I'll take care of it. Please. Go back to sleep," he said, staring down at me with a gentle smile.

I shook my head, "It's okay. I'll make us something to eat, while you deal with whatever is at the door."

"Really? That would be great. I'm sure it's France asking back his territory again. Don't worry. I'm not picky," he said, giving me a quick smile before he answered the door, as France stormed inside the house.

"Where is he?" I heard France asked storming through the den, as I quietly grabbed the batter, slipping into an apron

I didn't know how to cook much breakfast items, but pancakes were something I was good at.

"Where is who?" asked Russia, as France stormed through the house, until he looked in the kitchen, seeing me.

"Prussia! Please come back to me! Please! I dearly miss you," he begged, though Russia pulled him back away from me while I poured the batter into the pan.

"Prussia!" he yelled, as Russia dragged him to the den.

"No thank you, France," I said, though France continued to call out my name.

I flipped the pancake on the other side as I grabbed a carton of milk from the ice box.

I wonder if Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia would want any...

"Latvia! Lithuania! Estonia! Get down here!" I yelled, because i knew they wouldn't hear me over France's continuous sobbing.

"Yes?!" They all asked in sync, as they were still in their night clothes.

"You guys want any pancakes? I'm making some if you want any." I said, though they all had a happy glittering in their eyes.

"Prussia..." they said, smiling happily, as they nodded.

"Alright. Now go clean up around the house. It might be awhile," I said, flipping the side of pancakes again, and taking it off the pan and onto a plate, as the three of them ran off.

Maybe asking them wasn't such a good idea.

And suddenly France's sobbing stopped, and I heard choking noises.

I turned the corner to find Russia choking France on the floor.

"Russia! Please let go of France," I begged as Russia let go, as I thought saw France's spirit leave his body.

"...Th-Thank you...P-Prussia," France said as Russia stood next to me smiling happily.

"I feel like a mother right now," I confessed, as I was still holding a spatula, and standing in apron.

"I know. Your a cute mother," Russia said, poking me in the side of the face, smiling sweetly.

"Hold on a minute! Prussia wants to be mine! Don't you, Prussia?" asked France quickly hoping off the floor, hugging me suddenly.

"No thank you," I said, because living with France was bad enough for once.

"Please, Prussia!" he whined, as I tried pushing him off me.

"France-san! Please let go of Prussia!" I heard Lithuania say, also trying to pull him off me.

"Russia, please. Get him off of me," I said, as Russia pushed France off me as I ran back to the kitchen.

Oh my god. I'm turning into a woman.

"I've only made one, when I have to make two per person, which is like nine more I have to make," I said to myself, pouring more batter into the pan.

I suddenly felt Russia's arms wrap around my neck.

"Need any help?" he asked me, though I chuckled.

"No thanks. It's just that there's too many people to feed," I said, as I heard him chuckle too.

"Well don't make any for the three klutz," he said.

"I can't just let them starve. I can't see why they haven't killed you already," I said, as he removed his arms from me, as I flipped the pancake over to cook on the other side.

"It's because they're scared of me. They just don't get me. I mean, I don't mean to, it's just that they take it the wrong way. Like playing. Earlier yesterday I didn't mean to sit on Latvia, though he thought I meant it," he said, as his smile faded from view.

I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry. Please make your smile come back. I never liked seeing you being sad. Escpially when all you do is smile," I said, as he smiled gently, though I let go to take the pancake off the pan and onto the plate.

"Here is your plate. I'll get you some tea in a moment," I said handing him the plate, but he stopped me from stepping towards the ice box.

"Thank you, but I would like to eat with you. I'm sure one of the three klutz wants it. Do you mind if I give it to them?" he asked, though I didn't care what he did with it at this point.

"Sure. I told them to clean the house a bit. So if it's clean give it any of them, but tell them more is  
coming," I said, smiling to him as I pour batter into the pan, as he left the kitchen.

But images of last night flashed through my head.

The snow. The stars. The fire. His confession.

Though I thought of what I said to him...

_'We'll grow old together..._'

Did I mean that? I mean...

I sighed. I had no clue what to think anymore, taking the pancake off the pan, setting it on another plate.

I didn't tell him that I_ loved_him, though I feel warm inside every time I see him.

I spent the last month with Russia, though I never really got to know him well.

But I saw how he treated me when the other three were around, and it was much different.

I sighed, pouring batter into the pan.

Boy, wasn't this getting tiring?!

Though Russia's smile to me was much more gentle and docile, while his smile towards the others was more evil and vicious.

Maybe...was I_ falling_for him?

I flipped the pancake onto its other side, before taking it off onto another plate.

Another set done.

I started another when Russia came back, as I handed him another plate.

"Estonia is in the dining room by the way, Latvia will be soon. Lithuania has been chatting most of the time to Poland over the phone since Poland left early last night, so he'll get to eat last," he said, as I nodded as he ran out of the room again, giving me time to think.

I flipped the pancake on the other side, as I thought about yesterday.

'_Why did you choose me?_'

'_Because your adorable._'

'_Give me a real reason._'

"_Because...I love you._'

Those four words lingered through my head now.

What if I _**couldn't**_love him back? But what if I do? What if I'm sending him the wrong messages to him by letting him love me?

What if! Wait...what if?

There was too _'what ifs'_I could think of.

I don't want to hurt him, because he'll be lonely again.

But if I give in, will he step aside his duty as a country?

No...of course not.

Nobody's willingly confident enough to attack Russia...

_Though what do I know?_

I set the cooked pancake onto the next plate for Lithuania, though I'm sure Lithuania has a good reason to talk to Poland.

Maybe he's worried about him, or maybe they're really good friends.

But see, I barely even know the other three much.

Though I know I can never get along with Austria no matter what.

If he wasn't so pushy and demanding than maybe we could try and get along...

But no. He has to push my buttons all the way until I get take it anymore.

If I can get along with Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia, then maybe I might have a better shot at becoming a stronger country.

For Russia's sake.

I felt like I was endlessly pouring batter into a hot pan, as I felt like a mother trying to cook breakfast on a school morning.

I watched as the pancake sizzled on the fryer, though I stared at the window to look at the snow covered ground, as birds chirped in the morning sun.

I effortlessly opened the window to feel the nice breeze and the beautiful song of the birds.

It felt nice outside. Maybe we could all go have fun outside after this.

"Prussia," I heard France moan stumbling into the room.

Oh I thought you were dead.

"W-What is it, France?" I asked, though I clearly didn't want an answer.

Suddenly he leaped into the air, tackled me, as I landed on my back onto the floor, as he landed on top of me.

I tried pushing him away, but he clearly had me pinned down.

"Prussia, you don't to be so difficult. Just become mine. I'm sure you don't want to stay with scary old Russia," he pleaded with a sad smile on his face.

But I clearly didn't care for France.

He was just as pushy as Austria was, but France was more persistent.

"Please no. I told you already that I won't leave! Nothing is going to stop me from that," I pleaded, though he chuckled.

"You're so cute. No wonder Russia chose you. Though I give up on taking you back," he said, but he began leaning forward towards my face slowly.

There was only one thing I can do now...

"_**RAPE!**_" I screamed, as France jumped off me.

I tried to look convincing by having tears in my eyes, and look innocent, as Russia stormed into the kitchen.

"FRANCE. What did you think you were trying to do to Prussia?" asked Russia with his normal 'I'm going to kill you' smile.

"Look, Russia. It's not what it looks like. He―"

That's where I began fake sobbing.

"Russia. H-He tried to do bad things to me. He told me to become his and that's when he began touching me in wrong places," I sobbed, letting Russia see the fake tears. Though you wouldn't imagine France's right now.

He easily took the bait.

"France. Would you like to murdered in this house, or to be burned outside this house? It's either chose one of the two, or leave and never come close to Prussia again," evilly said Russia, as his black aura began getting bigger and bigger around him.

France quickly stumbled past Russia, and out the room, screaming.

"...I'm sorry that I didn't keep an eye on him. He didn't do anything else to you, did he?" Russia said sitting on his knees next beside him.

I shook my head, "No. I'm alright. I just needed to get France off our backs."

"Well it's alright now. I'll take care of the cooking if you want to lie down," requested Russia, which I took acceptably.

"Thank you. I'll make a fire, and rest in the den," I told him, as he nodded and hurried me along.

Suddenly a bird flew in from the window and landed on my shoulder.

"Gilbird!" I said, as he chirped back. He and I would together all the time, since I'm the oldest, I was the first born.

Lithuania was already in the den the time I got there, as he was sitting on one of the two loveseats.

"Prussia-san! Are you okay? I heard you screaming for help suddenly, and I didn't know if you were okay or not," he panicked, though I took a hold of his shoulder, gently smiling.

"I'm alright, Lithuania. Thank you for your concern. Russia took care of France, so he will be not be returning for awhile," I said, though I just gave Lithuania a nickname.

"Thank goodness. If something happened to you, then hell would break loose," he sighed happily.

"Really?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. Your much kinder than Russia, and Russia likes you more than us, so we like you better. Anyway, whose cooking?" he asked, as he noticed that I wasn't in the kitchen.

"After all that, Russia told me I could take a break and he would cook," I said, though Lithuania ran to kitchen screaming.

"The kitchen!" he yelled.

Though a second later, he appeared out of the kitchen, with Russia behind him.

"Breakfast is Ready!" said Russia, holding out plates, as we all walked to the dining room where Latvia and Estonia had just finished eating.

"Prussia-san! That was delicious! Thank you so much!" said Latvia, smiling like a little kid when seeing ice cream.

"It was the best breakfast I've eaten. Thank you for the food," said Estonia, bowing, taking himself and Latvia out the room.

"Your welcome," I said, though Russia and Lithuania already started eating.

"Thank you for the food, Russia," I said, pouring some syrup, and taking a bite.

It was good for Russia. He didn't cook much anyway.

Lithuania noticed that his cooking has improved too by his expression.

Wow. Nice job.

I could tell that Lithuania was already dying to finish eating.

Probably to talk to Poland again, but he was the first to leave.

Leaving me alone with Russia.  
"How was it?" Russia asked, already finished, and standing from his seat.

"Delicious. Your cooking has improved," I said smiling sweetly, as he nodded, and bent down kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, would you pick up for me? I have a very important meeting with the Alliance. I'll see you when I get home," he said, and after that Gilbird hopped off my shoulder down my arm, eating the bread crumbs I laid aside for him.

Russia rushed down of the room, and five minutes after he was gone, I realized I've been staring at the doorway.

Could I be...in love with him?

Frankly, I just don't know anymore..

* * *

**Well i hope that's the end of chapter two! Please leave your interesting and creative responses in the review box below! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, since now Liet gets a P.O.V for the time being and don't worry, German will slowly work his way into the chapters! I hope to make this story long, and when you read the 'Author's P.O.V' think of the woman voice who reads the information in the episodes! XD **

**Alright! ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Lithuania's P.O.V)**

"Hey, it's Lithuania! A-Are you alright? Has anybody tried to attack you?" I asked into the phone, though I could hear Poland eating on the other side.

"Look, Liet. I'm going to fine. I'm a strong country. Nobody will attack me," paused Poland to take another bite of food.

"Well, you may never know that. Anybody can come over there declaring war. Are your soldiers well prepared? Anytime it could happen," I said, though I was really worried about him.

He was so carefree, and I didn't want him to be under control like myself.

If Poland was captured, then I wouldn't know how to contact him, and then I'll be left with Russia, and Latvia and Estonia...

And that's a nightmare already, but Russia's improved since Prussia arrived a month ago.

"Liet, my soldiers are doing fine. I'm going to be alright. What about you? How's Russia? Has he been beating up on you lately?" asked Poland, as he took another bite of food, as I could hear him chewing on the other end.

"No actually. He's been on the low lately. He's been more around Prussia that he's barely touched us. If Prussia stays for awhile then living with Russia wouldn't been half as bad, you know?" I asked, Poland as he hummed in response.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you getting beat up every minute of every day. It would sadden me if I came to visit you and you were covered in bruises, and marks. If Russia starts becoming active again, then I'll put an end to it," he said with confidence.

"Do you really think you could take on Russia? I don't want you captured ether, and Russia has a big army. You couldn't take him on yourself," I said, making my voice reassuring.

"Look. I know you care about me too, but I'm the only one for you at this moment. It's just like a bully. The bully won't stop until you stand up to him. Liet, I know you can't do that, but I can. If he does begin hurting you again, I'll stop it. No ifs, ands, or buts about it," he said making his voice stronger which he meant it.

"Fine. But he probably won't anytime soon. Like I said, he hasn't for awhile, so we will only use your idea as a last resort. But I like Prussia, he's kind and well ordered. I can tell Russia likes him too," I said, but Poland took it the wrong way.

"Woah. Hold on a sec! I thought you said that you liked me!" he bellowed, but I knew I was going to have to explain it to him.

"I mean, I like Prussia as a friend. Poland, your closer to me than anyone I know. No one could ever replace someone like you," I said, though he sighed heavily.

"That's good news. But you know that you're like my older brother. I want to know that I'm first on your list," he said, though through the tone in his voice, I knew he meant that too.

"I feel the same way. I want to know that you're safe at all times. I wouldn't want you getting captured the same way I did. Because once your captured, I'm stuck without you, and I couldn't do that," I said, though he didn't quickly response.

"R-Really? I never thought about you when I thought of myself being captured. I guess I was just worried myself the whole time, but I forgot that you relied on me sometimes. But Switzerland and Liechtenstein are coming to visit later, so I will talk to you later?" he asked me, though I nodded.

"Of course. I always talk to you right before I head to bed. Though I guess I should get off. I'm supposed to be cleaning at the moment. But I thought talking to you was much for important," I said, though I knew that Latvia, and Estonia were listening on me from the doorway of the hallway.

"Love ya, Liet," said Poland, who i knew who was smiling on the other end.

"Love you too," I said, placing the phone back on the hook.

And I knew that Estonia was going to say something about it, though Latvia was the innocent one, but he always went along with what Estonia was doing.

"Hey, Lithuania! Who were you talking to? Hungary? Ukraine? Belarus?" said Estonia, though he was still giving names, but then stopped, narrowing his eyes.

"Or we're you talking to Poland?" asked Estonia, who asked like I was talking to a criminal.

I jumped back as he immediately glared at me.

"W-W-Well, yeah maybe, Poland is my best friend. I could at least call him," I said, as his gaze narrowed more.

"You call like three times a day. And you've barely helped around the house. Prussia's doing the laundry, Latvia's sweeping, and I'm suppose to be dusting. Though it's not like you have an option. I guess you can clean the rooms," he suggested though I had no idea what else to clean, and since Prussia was doing the laundry, I guess it wasn't as bad.

"Lithuania? You really are close to Poland, aren't you?" I heard Prussia say as he was coming down the hallway with a basket full of laundry.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so. I mean we're childhood friends," I said, though Prussia just smiled.

"That's nice to hear. Now, let's get to work. Russia should be home anytime now," said Prussia happily caring the basket to our room, where I was suppose to be cleaning.

I followed in behind Prussia as he placed the basket on our unmade bed.

It was already awful that I had to share one with them. Latvia kicks and turns in his sleep, while Estonia snores.

It's no wonder I'm restless these days...!

I started with the dresser. It was dusted clean, and polished.

What did they did me to do again?

Suddenly Prussia turned to me.

"If you're looking for something to do, you could go chop down a few trees. We are low on firewood, and it seems that we won't have enough for tonight. But you can only cut down the semi-tall trees, and smaller. Maple, Oak, Redwood, Dogwood, and Pine trees are good for the firewood. Anything other than that leave it alone. Have fun!" he said smiling before placing our clothes in our small closet and dresser.

I quickly headed for the den, immediately picking up the ax and headed outside...where it was snowing.

I had no idea what trees were semi-tall, nor if they were kind of trees Prussia told me.

Well, if it doesn't work out the first time, it usually succeeds in the second attempt.

I looked up at a tree that was about three feet taller than me.

I guess I just cut down the trees that aren't bigger than the house. So I start chopping, and chopping, and chopping and seem to be going nowhere.

Then I realized I barely made a dint in it. So I continued chopping and well, you know the story.

Anyway, I finally get the tree to fall, but it fell slowly.

"_TIMBER_!" I heard Estonia tell from the open window as it fell into the snow, though it missed me my

So now, I have the make it into smaller pieces. I began cutting them up one by one vertically.

But when was done with my cutting up the pieces, the logs were still too heavy, and we're huge, so I had to cut them horizontally.

And after that was done, all that was left was a pile of branches, some snow.

I wonder if I should cut down another? I mean that tree only gave me seven logs.

And if we have barely any left, then these logs should only last three to four hours worth.

I stepped back inside the house covered head to toe in snow, cold and wet.

I walked over to the woodbin to find that we had four logs left.

So, now that should last us through the night until i can chop down another one.

I sighed, removing my snow soiled coat, and placing it on the cost hanger near the front door.

I walked back over to the fireplace, slowly warming up. I grabbed the cover off the back of the loveseat, wrapping it around myself to warm up.

"I'm home!" I heard Russia happily say from the front door.

"Welcome home, Russia," I said from the den, as he provided to me.

"So, um. Where is everybody?" he asked looking around as if they were actually hiding from them.

"Prussia's somewhere cleaning, as for the rest of them. Also, Prussia did some laundry. So there should be clean clothes in the rooms," I said, as he nodded and proceeded down the hallway humming a tune.

See?! I told Poland there was nothing to worry about.

Russia didn't even care that I was just sitting here in front of the fire, doing absolutely nothing.

Nothing to worry about!

-Hetalia!-

**(Author's P.O.V)**

France in front of England, America, Canada, and China ranting about how he can't seem to get anywhere close to Prussia.

"Well, he's Russia's now. It's not like you can go stealing countries back and forth however you like," said China, crossing his arms as leaning back into his chair, thinking of any possibilities of how to get out of this.

"Hell no! Prussia was a wonderful person, and Russia took Prussia away from me! Russia just stole Prussia away from me. I won't accept it! If by all means, I won't loose!" demanded France, stomping his feet a few times, then resume pacing the floor back and forth slowly.

"Remember that Germany also owned Prussia for awhile. Have you even considered him?" asked England, with a smirk, wanting France to get angrier.

"Don't even remind me. I saved Prussia from that stupid scary Germany. If it wasn't for me, Germany would still force Prussia to work," reminded France, who was now worrying.

"Well, why can't you steal him back?" asked Canada, though no one heard him, and continued on their conversation.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro, looking up at Canada confusedly.

"I'm Canada," said Canada, sighing depressingly, and slouching down into his seat.

"This a big case! I mean Prussia is the closest to a lovable housemaid you can get, so it's worth going after him," declared France, though America decided to start eating hamburgers.

"Look, it's not like you can start a war with Russia! It's merely impossible with our countries' army defenses. And living with all of you wasn't pleasant either," said China, because he was once living with France and England until recently.

"True. But we wouldn't want to use our armies for your purpose anyway. It's not like we're getting anything out of it for us," bellowed England, as he was still smirking.

"Why don't we all just be friends?" quietly asked Canada, but then again, no one decided to give him a second thought.

"Look! Could you just give me a bit to work with," demanded France, who was now going at it with England.

"No flipping way! I'm using my soldiers for good reasons, not because you lost your favorite toy. America, don't you agree?" asked England, turning to America, who was finishing his twenty seventh hamburger.

"Of course, actually! I don't think i should start anything until I really believe there's an actual threat. I totally refuse," happily said America, taking another immense bite out of his burger, though France stared at him, mouth opened.

"C-China?" sadly asking France, but China promptly shook his head.

"Don't make me have to use another gestures," said France, making China more uncomfortable about what was going to happen.

L-Like what?" asked China, though he knew that he made the wrong decision.

France took China's hand in his, as glimmer came to France's eyes.

This was desperate. Even for France.

Though, no one knows why France wants Prussia that bad.

Frankly, I have no clue either..

"I'll have to seduce you if you don't go alone with it. With your small frame, it wouldn't be hard me to get to you. Actually...now would be a good time," said France, getting that gleam in his eye.

China was cornered by him, as he was sitting in a chair. China tried to stand up, but immediately pushed him back down.

China flailed around, just trying to get France to stop by all means.

"Noo! Please," begged China, as France tuned him out, and continued on.

"France, stop," said America, grabbing France's arm, giving him a serious look, which America didn't give to anybody often.

"Whatever. If you aren't going to help me, then what kind of alliance are you?" bellowed France, as he jerked his arm from America's arm.

America then stood in front of China to stop him from doing to again.

"Look. We're fighting as a team for a good purpose. Not because you want something that you can't have. It was a selfish need. I would recommend you stop going after Prussia. You've been rejected I don't know how many times. Just forget it," said America, turning to China, making sure that he was alright and that France didn't hurt him.

"Whatever. I'm out," said France, giving all of them a dirty look, before putting his hands in his pockets and storming out of the room, hitting Russia, who was walking in at that time, though France kept walking.

"What's wrong with France?" asked Russia, walking fully into the room, thought he had no idea what was going on.

"France is on his period. One moment he's happy. Then sad. Then horny. Then angry. He's just upset. He'll be fine tomorrow," said England, who was chuckling up a storm, seeing France get rejected.

Haha, thought England.

Even though France was being selfish, he wasn't in love with Prussia.

Not like Russia was.

France was drowning in the feelings that he didn't know the name of.

* * *

**Okay. France is going to be big in the beginning, but don't worry, Germany will be in soon! So will Italy~ Hehe! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that i haven't posted anything for awhile on this story! :( I've been dealing with my other story, Unforgettable Memories, because that story is slowly coming to a big part of the story. But don't worry! I haven't forgotten about this story! I thank everyone for reading Chapter 4!**

* * *

**(Author's P.O.V)**

The visitor's wild violet eyes stared into Prussia's.

They weren't unusual, but powerful emotions bore through this visitor's eyes like fire burning wildly.

Prussia knew these eyes well. They were commonly familiar, as Russia knew them quite well, though he hated them.

"Welcome, Belarus. How has your day been―?" Belarus cut Prussia off, as she stepped into the house.

"Where's Russia? It's important that I speak with him immediately," commanded Belarus as she sat down at one of the loveseats in the den.

"Russia left this morning for an urgent business meeting with America. If it's importan―"

"No. It must be now. It cannot wait. Russia and I have to talk," she barked, though it wasn't like Prussia could do anything about that.

"Well. You could stay here for the time being until Russia arrives home. He should arrive home around five. I suppose you could probably stay for dinner if you like," Prussia suggested, but he knew that Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania would all have a problem with it, and so would Russia.

Though Prussia thought that Russia needed to spend some more time with his little sister.

Prussia never knew where Ukraine was. She would be hopping around from country to country trying to make friends.

So, why couldn't Russia?

"Look. I'm thirsty. Make me some green tea," commanded Belarus, though Prussia hesitated about this command.

"Anytime now, Prussia. I'm beginning to get wrinkles," she commanded again, but Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania were watching from the hallway doorway, shivering in fear.

Prussia carefully poured the green tea, adding three pieces of ice, making sure the green tea was cool but not too cold.

He made sure that the glass was dry, before handing it to Belarus carefully, as there was a sudden knock at the door.

Prussia sighed heavily, though another visitor would be pain.

As soon as Prussia turned the knob, the figure bursted through the door.

"_Prussia-kun_!" squealed the perky voice, which Prussia knew was Ukraine.

Ukraine pulled Prussia in a hug, as Prussia 's face immediately face planted into Ukraine's gigantic breasts. But Ukraine was much taller than Prussia.

"Ukraine, please," begged Prussia, pulling away from her, trying to breathe.

"I haven't seen you in forever and you don't _even_want to give me a hug! How rude!" Ukraine said, walking to the den, seeing that Belarus was there.

"Belarus! What are you here for?" asked Ukraine, sniffing the aroma of the green tea immediately.

"I have to talk with Russia. It's very important, and I must talk to him about it personally," said Belarus, not making any eye contact with her older sister, and taking a small sip of the tea before sighing.

"Hey, Prussia. How much longer until Russia gets here?" barked Belarus, but Prussia was hesitant and didn't want to sound cocky.

"Four and a half hours," sighed Prussia, which Belarus barked more at him.

"Make time speed up or _something_. It's important for my message to get to him. I _can't_waste time!" commanded Belarus, pulling Prussia to her face as she angrily stared at him.

"I _can't_speed up time. If I can, I can call Russia to come home for lunch and finish the meeting with America in the private office. I can't do much more than that," offered Prussia, though Belarus let him go, crossing her arms stubbornly, and sitting back on the love seat.

"It's nice seeing you again, little sister. How have you been lately?" sweetly asked Ukraine, but Belarus stubbornly replied.

"Awful. It seems that Russia keeps ignoring me. I can't loose Russia since he's a powerful ally, and he's my brother. My message must get to him," said Belarus, still not making eye contact.

Prussia carefully made his way to hallway, as he was stopped by the worrying trio.

"P-Prussia...are you really going to let Belarus stay here like this?" whined Latvia, who was shivering in fear like the rest of them.

"Well, I can't kick her out, you know. Once she's here, she won't leave until Russia comes," said Prussia, who was just as terrified as the three of them were.

They continued walking down the hallway, until they reached the phone.

Carefully dialling the numbers, as Prussia's hand was trembling, he placed the call.

After five rings, as they were about to give up, someone answered on the other side.

"Hello?" answered Russia, as Prussia was delighted to hear his voice.

"Russia, Belarus is here. She wants to speak with you immediately. She won't leave until you come home. Please come for lunch or something and get her to leave. Also, Ukraine is here, but she's not much of a problem," quickly said Prussia, as Russia only heard part of Prussia's information.

"Hold on. Belarus is _there_? Shit. Make her leave! I don't want to talk to her, or for her to kill you. Ukraine will eventually leave," said Russia, which didn't make the situation any better by standards.

The tension was quickly building up as Prussia heard Belarus complaining from down the hall in the den.

He was going to have to hurry if he wanted to keep his life.

"I can't kick her out. You know that. Please come home and speak with her. She's your sister. You should at least have some self-control about dealing with her," said Prussia, but he didn't get an instant reply back.

"Y-You're right. Please stay calm, and don't panic. I'll make arrangements for America and I to speak in the parlour later. Keep Belarus as comfortable and calm as possible until I arrive home. I wish you best of luck. Take care," said Russia, as the call was disconnected and Prussia sunk to the ground in fear.

How was he supposed to tame that beastly devil of a women?

She was crazy. Insane. She listened to nobody but herself, and barely Russia. She was stubborn, self-centred and immature.

Prussia wondered why she became a country in the first place.

"Prussia, are you alright?" calmly asked Lithuania, but Prussia shook his head slowly back and forth.

"Not really. I have to deal with Belarus for the time being. I suggest that you three remain in your bedroom until Russia arrives home. If you need anything, please ring the bell. Wish me luck," said Prussia, as he slowly made his way, carefully back into the den, where Belarus stood pacing the floor back and forth until she noticed Prussia entered the room.

"What did he say?" commanded Belarus, making Prussia shutter in fear.

"He'll be home shortly. He will speak with you as soon as he arrives home. It will be a short plane ride over, but please be patience. It shouldn't be too much―"

"What the hell did I tell you? Were you not listening to me? Are you deaf? I told you that it was urgent. Umph! Whatever. Your just glad that Russia likes you or I would've killed you already!" barked Belarus, taking her seat again, as Ukraine giggled.

"You always say the most strangest things, Belarus. It's so cute," giggled Ukraine, hugging Belarus, as she pushed away, but was hugged again.

"I'm...not cute. I've never been cute, and I don't to be either. Power and respect are the things that matter most right now. Nothing else matters. Nothing," said Belarus, pushing away fully, as Ukraine stared at her with confused eyes.

"What are you _saying_? That...I don't matter to you anymore?" cried Ukraine, as she took the nearest pillow, stuffing her face into it, and began crying wildly.

"Of course. Family comes third in the group. If I cared what my family thinks of me then I would've been a goner years ago. Look, power and respect are in one section. Next is money, which I'm doing fairly well on. Third is relations with family and neighbouring countries. And that's how it goes," said Belarus, though Prussia, nor Ukraine was paying attention.

Ukraine was busying crying into a pillow, as Prussia tried calmly her down.

Russia wasn't kidding when he said that Ukraine got upset easily.

"Belarus didn't mean it, Ukraine. She was just kidding. Belarus really cares about you," comforted Prussia, as Ukraine looked up at Prussia will tear filled eyes.

"She means it?" cried Ukraine, with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I don't. I only care for Russia. I don't care for you stupid morons," barked Belarus, as Ukraine began sobbing again into the pillow again.

"...My god this is a nightmare! Please hurry Russia," thought Prussia, patting Ukraine's back, trying to soothe her again.

Suddenly, as God granted Prussia's wish, Russia rushed through the door, panting, as America walked in slowly.

"Hi! Hi!" greeted America, waving back and forth to the three of them as America walked through the den.

"Where is my brother?" barked Belarus, as a black aura formed around her, as her question was answered as Russia carefully stepped into the room.

"Russia!" cried Ukraine, seeing him, jumping up from her position on the couch, and gave him a big hug.

"Let go of him! I need to talk to him," barked Belarus, pushing Ukraine of him, and dragged him down the hallway, and to the parlour, slamming the door behind them.

"I wonda what so importent," said America, whose mouth was stuffed with hamburgers, which he ate in one gulp, as he slurped down a slushy.

Prussia stared at him, his mouth wide open.

"...Where did you get _those_?" asked Prussia, hesitating a bit, as America swallowed the last drop of the slushy.

"Oh. Well, I stopped by the convenience store and got it there, though the people in the store were insisting that I buy a case of vodka, but I kept telling him "no", and blah blah blah..." said America, but Prussia quickly stopped listening where he heard screaming, and a bang against one of the walls.

"_HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP_!" screamed Russia, as Prussia hurried down the hall, as Russia rushed out of the parlour room, stopping near Prussia, and hid behind him.

"Hehehehehe," said a ghostly voice, as the parlour room door squeaked open slowly.

On the other side was Belarus, who eyes were of the devil, and a black and purple aura was floating around her.

Russia squealed seeing her, as Prussia noticed that Belarus had a sitting chair in her hand.

"You...will...be..._**MINE**_!" said Belarus, you came running at them, as now, they were all running towards the den, and dining room.

"No! I can't! I'm already in love with someone else!" cried Russia, as Belarus threw Prussia out of the way, and cornered Russia.

Belarus became more unstable.

"What?! How _could_ you?! We were supposed to get married in Fiji, and going to have three beautiful children together, and live in a great big house! And have puppies roaming around the garden! And then we grow old together! Have you forgotten about it?!" yelled Belarus, though Russia had _no_idea what Belarus was talking about, as she had made the whole story up herself, and just assumed that Russia knew.

"Please don't hurt him!" cried Ukraine, but Belarus gave her a devilish stare, making Ukraine hide behind America, who was reading a Russian newspaper that was in Russian, though he had no clue what he was reading, but he laughed as if he knew what he was actually reading.

"Who is this...person you're in love with?" asked Belarus, who sounded more like a snake now, as she bared her teeth, as snakes came from the ends of her hair.

"Prussia!" cried Russia, making Belarus stop for a second and think.

Prussia was the most flustered. I mean, Prussia wasn't the kind of person to tell about who he loved so easily. Mostly because he didn't know what his feelings towards Russia was. He was pulled by different emotions.  
But Russia was just the opposite.

"That's not right! You _can't_ love somebody that you've taken over! That's a disadvantage for Prussia, because he was forced to work for you, and be his slave now that he's under your control! It's _not_fair," said Belarus, whose aura was now faded away and she was acting like a normal girl now.

"Well, I'm not saying that I don't enjoy being around Russia, nor do I mind staying with him. I enjoy being around everybody in this house, and taking care of them. It makes me feel like a real family," said Prussia, making Belarus lightly blush at Prussia's feelings for Russia.

"But you don't have that master and slave relationship going on?" asked Belarus, as if this was manga or something.

"What? No. Russia's not controlling at all. I just help with chores, so it's not like he's forcing me to do hard labour, or anything. And don't forget that Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia live here too," pointed out Prussia, as the worrying trio hid as Belarus turned her direction to the hallway.

"But it would be a whole lot better if this story was more into _that_scenario. It would be more passionate than this. Prussia, the servant who falls for his master, and Russia, the young, but selfish master, who is a loner. You see? It would be better that way," said Belarus, pointing out stuff, Russia just stared at the whole situation with a confused expression across his face, as his eye twitched.

"But, really, I'm _not_a servant!" argued Prussia, but Belarus commented back.

"If you saw it from _my_point of view, then this story would have more views. Now, I can already see Prussia and Russia's lines!" said Belarus, as she spoke out her arranged lines, but Russia covered her mouth.

"We _don't_need to hear them. You can share them later. Right now I got to finish my meeting with America. I'm sorry that you had to deal with them, Prussia. I'll make up for it later," said Russia, who gave a quick kiss upon Prussia's forehead, and left down the hallway, as America quickly fell behind, and gave Prussia a big smile before skipping down the hallway after Russia, humming.

"Well, I'm leaving. Russia refused my proposal, so I'm going home," said Belarus, grabbing her coat off the rack, and headed out the door without another word.

Ukraine smiled and followed after Belarus, waving to Prussia as she merrily skipped out the house.

Prussia threw himself onto the love seat, sighing, and closed his eyes. He was constantly being pulled the emotions of Russia. Did Prussia really feel the same about Russia? Prussia, at times, was pulled in by Russia's warmth and comfort. But Prussia didn't know how to respond. Prussia had once been cruel and mean too, before he had a reality check, and finally started to deal with situations without bringing violence into them.

Prussia never knew what it was like to be in love before. He was the oldest of his brothers, so he had to care for them. He cared about them, but this entire situation was different. Prussia felt warmth through his entire heart.

Is this how it feels…to be in love? Thought Prussia.

Now, the only thing he worried about was sleep, which he gave into quickly, letting go of the distant concerns inside of him.


End file.
